jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Clark Terry
Clark Terry (born December 14, 1920)class=artist|id=p64818|pure_url=yes}} Yanow, Scott Clark Terry biography at allmusic is an American swing and bop trumpeter, a pioneer of the flugelhorn in jazz, educator, and NEA Jazz Masters inductee. He has played with Charlie Barnet (1947), Count Basie (1948–1951), Duke Ellington (1951–1959) and Quincy Jones (1960), and has recorded regularly both as a leader and sideman. Clark Terry is one of the most prolifically recorded jazz musicians ever, having appeared on the results of 905 known recording sessions. In comparison, Louis Armstrong performed at 620 sessions, Harry "Sweets" Edison on 563, and Dizzy Gillespie on 501. recipient of the 2010 Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award. Only four other trumpet players in history have ever received the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award: Louis Armstrong (Terry's mentor), Miles Davis (whom Terry mentored), Dizzy Gillespie (who often described Terry as the greatest jazz trumpet player on earth) and Benny Carter. Terry's career in jazz spans more than seventy years. Terry was born in St. Louis, Missouri. He attended Vashon High School and began his professional career in the early 1940s playing, in local clubs. He served as a bandsman in the United States Navy during World War II. Terry's years with Basie and Ellington in the late 1940s and 1950s established him as a world-class jazz artist. Blending the St. Louis tone with contemporary styles, Terry’s sound influenced a generation. During this period, he took part in many of Ellington's suites and acquired a reputation for his wide range of styles (from swing to hard bop), technical proficiency, and good humor. Terry exerted a positive influence on musicians like Miles Davis and Quincy Jones, both of whom acknowledge Clark's influence during the early stages of their careers. Terry had informally taught Davis while they were still in St Louis. After leaving Ellington, Clark's international recognition soared when he accepted an offer from the National Broadcasting Company (NBC) to become its first African-American staff musician. He appeared for ten years on The Tonight Show as a member of The Tonight Show Band, first led by Skitch Henderson and later by Doc Severinsen, where his unique "mumbling" scat singing led to a hit with "Mumbles." A persistent rumor is that Terry was a candidate to lead the band, but for racial skittishness on the part of NBC. Terry continued to play with musicians such as trombonist J. J. Johnson and pianist Oscar Peterson, and led a group with valve-trombobist Bob Brookmeyer that achieved some success in the early 1960s. In the 1970s, Terry concentrated increasingly on the flugelhorn, which he plays with a full, ringing tone. In addition to his studio work and teaching at jazz workshops, Terry toured regularly in the 1980s with small groups (including Peterson's) and performed as the leader of his Big B-A-D Band (formed about 1970). After financial difficulties forced him to break up the Big B-A-D Band, he performed bands such as the Unifour Jazz Ensemble. His humor and command of jazz trumpet styles are apparent in his "dialogues" with himself, on different instruments or on the same instrument, muted and unmuted. He has occasionally performed solos on a trumpet or flugelhorn mouthpiece. From the 1970s through the 1990s, Clark performed at Carnegie Hall, Town Hall, and Lincoln Center, toured with the Newport Jazz All Stars and Jazz at the Philharmonic, and he was featured with Skitch Henderson's New York Pops Orchestra. In 1998, Terry recorded George Gershwin's "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" for the Red Hot Organization's compilation album Red Hot + Rhapsody, a tribute to George Gershwin, which raised money for various charities devoted to increasing AIDS awareness and fighting the disease. In 2001, he again recorded for the Red Hot Organization with artist Amel Larrieux for the compilation album Red Hot + Indigo, a tribute to Duke Ellington. Prompted early in his career by Dr. Billy Taylor, Clark and Milt Hinton bought instruments for and gave instruction to young hopefuls which planted the seed that became Jazz Mobile in Harlem. This venture tugged at Terry's greatest love: involving youth in the perpetuation of jazz. Between global performances, he continues to share wholeheartedly his jazz expertise and encourage students, including up-and-coming young jazz trumpeter, Josh Shpak. Since 2000, Terry has hosted Clark Terry Jazz Festivals on land and sea, held his own jazz camps, and appeared in more than fifty jazz festivals on six continents. Terry composed more than two hundred jazz songs and performed for seven U.S. Presidents. He also has several recordings with major groups including the London Symphony Orchestra, the Dutch Metropole Orchestra, and the Chicago Jazz Orchestra, hundreds of high school and college ensembles, his own duos, trios, quartets, quintets, sextets, octets, and two big bands: Clark Terry's Big Bad Band and Clark Terry's Young Titans of Jazz, with the likes of Branford Marsalis, Conrad Herwig, Brad Leali, Stephen Guerra, Adam Schroeder, Frank Greene and Tony Lujan. The Clark Terry Archive at William Paterson University in Wayne, New Jersey, contains instruments, tour posters, awards, original copies of over 70 big band arrangements, recordings and other memorabilia. Terry was a long-time resident of Bayside, Queens, and Corona, Queens, New York.Berman, Eleanor. "The jazz of Queens encompasses music royalty", Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, January 1, 2006. Accessed October 1, 2009. "When the trolley tour proceeds, Mr. Knight points out the nearby Dorie Miller Houses, a co-op apartment complex in Corona where Clark Terry and Cannonball and Nat Adderley lived and where saxophonist Jimmy Heath still resides." He and his wife, Gwen, later moved to Haworth, New Jersey.Potter, Beth. "Haworth's Notable Characters", Haworth, New Jersey. Accessed June 22, 2010. They currently reside in Pine Bluff, Arkansas.Potter, Beth. Accessed Sept 28, 2010. Awards and honors * Over 250 awards, medals and honors, including: * Inducted into the Jazz at Lincoln Center Nesuhi Ertegun Jazz Hall of Fame (2013) * The 2010 Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award, two Grammy certificates, three Grammy nominations * The National Endowment for the Arts Jazz Master Award in 1991 * Sixteen honorary doctorates * Keys to several cities * Jazz Ambassador for U.S. State Department tours in the Middle East and Africa * A knighthood in Germany * Charles E. Lutton Man of Music Award, presented by Phi Mu Alpha Sinfonia Fraternity in 1985. Terry was awareded honorary membership in the Fraternity by the Beta Zeta Chapter at the College of Emporia in 1968. He was also made an honorary member of the Iota Phi chapter of Kappa Kappa Psi, National Honorary Band Fraternity in 2011. * The French Order of Arts and Letters (2000) * A life-sized wax figure for the Black World History Museum in St. Louis * Inducted into the St. Louis Walk of Fame (1996) * NARAS Present's Merit Award (2005) * Trumpeter of the Year by the Jazz Journalists Association (2005) Discography As leader * Clark Terry (EmArcy, 1955) - also released as Introducing Clark Terry and Swahili * Serenade to a Bus Seat (Riverside, 1957) * Out on a Limb with Clark Terry (Argo, 1957) * Duke with a Difference (Riverside, 1957) * In Orbit (Riverside, 1958) - with Thelonious Monk * Top and Bottom Brass (Riverside, 1959) with Don Butterfield * Paris (Swing, 1960) * Color Changes (Candid, 1960) * Everything's Mellow (Prestige, 1961) * Mellow Moods (Prestige, 1961) * All American (Prestige, 1962) * Plays the Jazz Version of "All American" (Moodsville, 1962) * The Night Life (Mood, 1962) * Clark Terry & Bob Brookmeyer (Verve, 1962) * 3 in Jazz (RCA, 1963) * More (Cameo, 1963) * Tread Ye Lightly (Cameo, 1963) * What Makes Sammy Swing (20th Century, 1963) * The Happy Horns of Clark Terry (Impulse!, 1964) * The Power of Positive Swinging (Mainstream, 1964) * Live 1964 (Emerald, 1964) * Quintet (Mainstream, 1964) * Tonight (Mainstream, 1964) * Clark Terry Tonight (Mainstream, 1964) * Oscar Peterson Trio Plus One Clark Terry (Mercury, 1964) *''The Trumpet Kings Meet Joe Turner'' (Pablo, 1974) with Big Joe Turner, Dizzy Gillespie, Harry "Sweets" Edison and Roy Eldridge * Spanish Rice (Impulse!, 1966) * Gingerbread Men (Mainstream, 1966) * Mumbles (Mainstream, 1966) * Angyumaluma Bongliddleany Nannyany Awhan Yi! (Mainstream, 1966) * It's What's Happening - The Varitone Sound of CT' (Impulse!, 1967) * Music in the Garden (Jazz Heritage, 1968) * At the Montreux Jazz Festival (Polydor, 1969) * Live on 57th Street (Big Bear, 1969) * Big B-A-D Band In Concert, Live 1970... (EToile, 1970) * Live at the Wichita Jazz Festival (Vanguard, 1974) * Clark Terry and His Jolly Giants (Vanguard, 1975) * Live at the Wichita Jazz Festival (Vanguard, 1975) * Oscar Peterson and Clark Terry (Pablo, 1975) * Oscar Peterson and the Trumpet Kings – Jousts (Pablo, 1975) * Clark Terry's Big B-A-D Band Live at Buddy's... (Vanguard, 1976) * Live at the Jazz House (Pausa, 1976) * Wham (BASF, 1976) * Squeeze Me (Chiaroscuro, 1976) * The Globetrotter (Vanguard, 1977) * Out of Nowhere (Bingow, 1978) * Brahms Lullabye (Amplitude, 1978) * Funk Dumplin's (Matrix, 1978) * Clark After Dark (MPS, 1978) * Mother______! Mother______! (Pablo, 1979) * Ain't Misbehavin' (Pablo, 1979) * Live in Chicago, Vol. 1 (Monad, 1979) * Live in Chicago, Vol. 2 (Monad, 1979) * The Trumpet Summit Meets the Oscar Peterson Big 4 (1980) * Memories of Duke (Pablo/OJC, 1980) * Yes, the Blues (Pablo/OJC, 1981) * Jazz at the Philharmonic - Yoyogi National Stadium, Tokyo 1983: Return to Happiness (1983) * To Duke and Basie (Rhino, 1986) * Jive at Five (Enja, 1986) * Metropole Orchestra (Mons, 1988) * Portraits (Chesky, 1988) - with Don Friedman (p), Victor Gaskin (b) Lewis Nash (d) * The Clark Terry Spacemen (Chiaroscuro, 1989) * Locksmith Blues (Concord Jazz, 1989) * Having Fun (Delos, 1990) * Live at the Village Gate (Chesky, 1990) * Live at the Village Gate: Second Set (Chesky, 1990) * What a Wonderful World: For Lou (Red Baron, 1993) * Shades of Blues (Challenge, 1994) * Remember the Time (Mons, 1994) * With Pee Wee Claybrook & Swing Fever (D' Note, 1995) * Top and Bottom Brass'[' (Chiaroscuro, 1995) * ''Reunion (D'Note, 1995) * Express (Reference, 1995) * Good Things in Life (Mons, 1996) * Ow (E.J.s) 1996) * The Alternate Blues (Analogue, 1996) * Ritter der Ronneburg, 1998 (Mons, 1998) * One on One (Chesky, 2000) * A Jazz Symphony (Centaur, 2000) * Herr Ober: Live at Birdland Neuburg (Nagel-Heyer, 2001) * Live on QE2 (Chiaroscuro, 2001) * Jazz Matinee (Hanssler, 2001) * The Hymn (Candid, 2001) * Clark Terry and His Orchestra Featuring Paul Gonsalves 1959 (Storyville, 2002) * Live in Concert (Image, 2002) * Flutin' and Fluglin (Past Perfect, 2002) * Friendship (Columbia, 2002) * Live! At Buddy's Place (Universe, 2003) * Live at Montmarte June 1975 (Storyville, 2003) * George Gershwin's Porgy & Bess (A440 Music Group, 2004) * Live at Marian's with the Terry's Young Titan's of Jazz (Chiaroscuro, 2005) As sideman in 2006]] With Gene Ammons *''Soul Summit Vol. 2'' (Prestige, 1961 1962) *''Late Hour Special'' (Prestige, 1961 1964) *''Velvet Soul'' (Prestige, 1961 1964) With Clifford Brown *''Jam Session'' (EmArcy, 1954) - with Maynard Ferguson With Gary Burton *''Who is Gary Burton?'' (RCA, 1962) With Charlie Byrd *''Byrd at the Gate'' (Riverside, 1963) With Tadd Dameron *''The Magic Touch'' (1962) With Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis *''Afro-Jaws'' (Riverside, 1960) *''Trane Whistle'' (Prestige, 1960) With Duke Ellington *''Such Sweet Thunder'' (Columbia, 1957) *''Ellington at Newport'' (Columbia, 1958) With Art Farmer *''Listen to Art Farmer and the Orchestra'' (Mercury, 1962) With Dizzy Gillespie *''Gillespiana'' (Verve, 1960) *''Carnegie Hall Concert'' (Verve, 1961) *''The Trumpet Kings Meet Joe Turner (Pablo, 1974) with Big Joe Turner, Roy Eldridge and Harry "Sweets" Edison *''The Trumpet Summit Meets the Oscar Peterson Big 4'' (Pablo, 1980) - with Freddie Hubbard and Oscar Peterson *''The Alternate Blues'' (Pablo, 1980) - with Freddie Hubbard and Oscar Peterson With Paul Gonsalves *''Cookin''' (Argo, 1957) With Johnny Griffin *''White Gardenia'' (Riverside, 1961) With Dave Grusin *''Homage to Duke'' (1993) With Lionel Hampton *''You Better Know It!!!'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Chico Hamilton *''The Further Adventures of El Chico'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Jimmy Heath *''Really Big!'' (Riverside, 1960) With Milt Jackson *''Big Bags'' (Riverside, 1962) *''For Someone I Love'' (Riverside, 1963) *''Ray Brown / Milt Jackson'' with Ray Brown (Verve, 1965) With Elvin Jones *''Summit Meeting'' (Vanguard, 1976) with James Moody, Bunky Green and Roland Prince With Sam Jones *''Down Home'' (Riverside, 1962) With Quincy Jones *''Big Band Bossa Nova'' (Mercury, 1962) With Yusef Lateef *''The Centaur and the Phoenix'' (Riverside, 1960) With Mundell Lowe *''Themes from Mr. Lucky, the Untouchables and Other TV Action Jazz'' (RCA Camden, 1960) *''Satan in High Heels'' (soundtrack) (Charlie Parker, 1961) With Junior Mance *''The Soul of Hollywood'' (Jazzland, 1962) With Gary McFarland *''Tijuana Jazz'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Charles Mingus *''The Complete Town Hall Concert'' (Blue Note, 1962 1994) With Blue Mitchell *''Smooth as the Wind'' (1961) *''A Sure Thing'' (1962) With the Modern Jazz Quartet *''Jazz Dialogue'' (Atlantic, 1965) With Mark Murphy *''That's How I Love the Blues!'' (Riverside, 1962) With Oliver Nelson *''Oliver Nelson Plays Michelle'' (Impulse!, 1966) *''Happenings'' with Hank Jones (Impulse!, 1966) *''The Spirit of '67'' with Pee Wee Russell (Impulse!, 1967) With Chico O'Farrill *''Nine Flags'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Sonny Rollins *''Brass & Trio'' (1958) With Lalo Schifrin *''New Fantasy'' (Verve, 1964) *''Once a Thief and Other Themes'' (Verve, 1965) With Sonny Stitt *''The Matadors Meet the Bull'' (Roulette, 1965) *''I Keep Comin' Back!'' (Roulette, 1966) With Billy Taylor *''Taylor Made Jazz'' (Argo, 1959) *''Kwamina'' (Mercury, 1961) With Cecil Taylor *''New York City R&B'' (1961) With Teri Thornton *''Devil May Care'' (Riverside, 1961) With Randy Weston *''Uhuru Afrika'' (Roulette, 1960) With Jimmy Woode *''The Colorful Strings of Jimmy Woode'' (Argo, 1957) With Various artists *''The Greatest Jazz Concert in the World'' (1967) Bibliography * Let's Talk Trumpet: From Legit to Jazz * Interpretation of the Jazz Language * Clark Terry's System of Circular Breathing for Woodwind and Brass Instruments * TerryTunes, anthology of 60 original compositions (1st ed., 1972; 2nd ed. w/doodle-tonguing chapter, 2009) * Ellington, Duke. “Clark Terry,” chapter in Music is My Mistress (Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1973): 229-230. * “Clark Terry – Jazz Ambassador: C.T.’s Diary” portrait Jazz Journal International 31 (May 6, 1978): 7-8. * Beach, Doug. “Clark Terry and the St. Louis Trumpet Sound,” Instrumentalist 45 (April 1991): 8-12. * Bernotas, Bob. “Clark Terry,” Jazz Player 1 (October–November 1994): 12-19. * LaBarbera, John. “Clark Terry: More Than ‘Mumbles’,” ITG Journal Trumpet Guild 19, No. 2 (1994): 36-41. * Blumenthal, Bob. “Reflections on a Brilliant Career” [reprint of Jazz Times 25, No. 8], Jazz Educators Journal 29, No. 4 (1997): 30-33, 36-37. * Morgenstern, Dan. “Clark Terry” in Living With Jazz: A Reader (New York: Pantheon, 2004): 196-201. [Reprint of Down Beat 34 (June 1, 1967): 16-18. * Owens, Thomas. “Trumpeters: Clark Terry” in Bebop: The Music and the Players (New York: Oxford, 1995): 111-113. * “Jazz for the Record”Terry Archive at William Paterson University, New York Times (December 11, 2004). * “Clark: The Autobiography of Clark Terry” (University of California Press: 2011), Review of book References External links *Clark Terry's Official Website *CLARK: The Autobiography of Clark Terry | by Clark Terry, with Gwen Terry * Performance images - live at Jazz Alley, Seattle * Verve Records * class=artist|id=p64818|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic * "Profile: Clark Terry" by Arnold Jay Smith (www.jazz.com) *Clark Terry's oral history video excerpts at The National Visionary Leadership Project Category:Trumpeters